The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Torenia plant of the Scrophulariaceae family, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Dantopinkmn’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. ‘Dantopinkmn’ was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as an induced shoot mutation on a single flowering plant of the cultivar ‘Dantopkmn’, grown in a controlled, cultivated environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva Israel.
‘Dantopinkmn’ is an induced mutant of the cultivar Torenia ‘Dantopkmn’, commercially known as Torenia ‘Pink Moon’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,512), Torenia hybrid. The mutation arose by radiation, as a side shoot, stabilized by removing the cutting from the mutated sector of the treated plant.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by soft tip cuttings was first performed in September, 2002 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.